Palpatines Auge (Roman)
Palpatines Auge ist der erste Teil der Callista Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von Barbara Hambly geschrieben und ist im September des Jahres 1996 von VGS in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse acht Jahre nach den eigentlichen Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (12 NSY). Inhaltsangabe der Verlags Eine gefährliche Mission für Prinzessin Leia: Gemeinsam mit Han und Chewbacca will sie den lang vergessenen Planeten Belsavis erforschen - der Legende nach sollen hier, in den verborgenen Höhlen unter der eisigen Oberfläche, die letzten der Jedi Zuflucht gefunden haben. Doch niemand, so scheint es, ist je von dort zurückgekehrt... Währenddessen wird Luke Skywalker von unheilvollen Träumen zu einem mysteriösen Asteroidenfeld geführt. Dort entdeckt er eine Waffe aus den Tagen des Imperiums, die dem Todesstern in nichts nachsteht: ''Palpatines Auge. Seit über dreißig Jahren wird das komplexe Waffensystem vom Geist Callistas, einer jungen Jedi, kontrolliert. Einst hatte sie die todbringende Maschine stoppen können, doch nun droht sich die komplexe Programmierung durchzusetzen. Luke und Callista müssen alles daran setzen, um sie zu stoppen - denn Palpatines Auge macht sich unerbittlich auf den Weg, um Belsavis zu vernichten...'' Handlung Reise ins Ungewisse Während einer Versammlung auf Ithor zwischen der republikanischen Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo und der dortigen Sternenherde kommt es zu einem plötzlichen Angriff. Durch Han Solos Bekanntschaften aus seinen alten Tagen als Schmuggler, stellt sich heraus, dass ein sogenannter Drub McKumb, ein alter Freund Hans, den Anschlag zu verantworten hat. Weiter stellt sich heraus, dass McKumb völlig verrückt und unzurechnungsfähig geworden ist und nur wirres Zeug von sich gibt. Luke kann zusammen mit Cray Mingla und Nichos Marr einen Sinn in seinen zusammenhangslosen Worten ausmachen. So kommt er zu dem Entschluss, dass McKumb auf die unbeachtete und längst vergessene Eiswelt Belsavis aufmerksam macht, wo immer Jedi-Kinder festgehalten werden sollen. Han, Leia und der Wookiee Chewbacca beschließen, sich auf die Reise nach Belsavis zu machen, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Bei einer weiteren Unterhaltung mit Cray und Nichos, erfährt Luke von einer tödlichen Krankheit, die Nichos befallen hat. Cray, die einst mit Nichos verlobt war, ist eine talentierte Wissenschaftlerin und nutzt ihr Wissen und ihre Fähigkeiten, um den Geist Nichos' in einem selbstgebauten Droiden zu konservieren. Die Konstruktion des Droiden ist perfekt an Nichos' Aussehen angelehnt. Bei einer der Sondierungen stößt Luke auf fremde Koordinaten, denen er sogleich zusammen mit Cray, Nichos und der Begleitung durch den Droiden C-3PO folgt. Die Spur führt sie schließlich zu einem Asteroidenfeld nahe des Planeten Pzob. Völlig unvorbereitet bemerkt die Gruppe, dass sie von einem Fremden unter Beschuss genommen wird, was sie zu einer Notlandung auf den benachbarten aber unbekannten Planeten zwingt. Später sollte sich herausstellen, dass sie von einem neuen Kampfschiff, genannt Palaptines Auge, angegriffen wurden. Imperiale Mission Einige Zeit später treffen Luke und die anderen auf Triv Pothman, einen ehemaligen Soldaten der imperialen Sturmtruppe, der ihnen von einer geheimen imperialen Mission erzählt. Diese Mission ist jedoch schon vor dreißig Jahren aufgestellt worden und sollte eine Truppe von Sturmtruppen vom Planeten abholen. Nach dreißig Jahren des Wartens ist Pothman nun der einzige Überlebende des Stoßtrupps. Bei einem folgenden Überfall durch Droidenschwärme, fällt der ohnehin durch den Absturz sehr geschwächte Luke in Ohnmacht. Als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, findet sich Luke in einer, von einem Autopiloten gesteuerten, Dreadnaught vor, die die Bezeichnung Palpatines Auge trägt. Der vermeintliche Autopilot des Kampfschiffes ist eine hochentwickelte künstliche Intelligenz, die auch Der Wille genannt wird. Zusammen mit seinen Freunden und zwei kompletten – und dazu noch rivalisierende – Stämmen von Gamorreanern soll Luke einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen werden. Nach dieser Prozedur halten sich die Gamorreaner für Soldaten der imperialen Sturmtruppe und Luke ist letztlich der einzige, der dem Einfluss der Gehirnwäschen widerstehen kann und einen normalen Menschenverstand bewahrt. Auf der Suche nach Pothman, Cray und Nichos findet Luke schließlich heraus, dass die verrückt gewordenen Gamorreaner planen, Cray zu verhaften und hinzurichten. Weiter stellt Luke durch seinen Streifzug durch die Dreadnaught fest, dass dort auch andere Wesen zugegen sind, die aufgrund eines Fehlers und der besagten Mission des Imperiums dreißig Jahre zu spät an Bord von Palpatines Auge gekommen sind. So trifft Luke auf unschuldige Jawa- und Tusken-Gruppen und auch auf den Geist der einstigen Jedi-Ritterin Callista, die vor dreißig Jahren den Versuch unternahm, Palpatines Auge zu zerstören. Dies war ihr aber nicht gelungen, sondern lediglich die teilweise Deaktivierung des Willen. Sowohl Luke als auch Callista stehen dem Rätsel der Palpatines Auge sprachlos gegenüber. Sie können siech nicht vorstellen, wer den Willen wieder zum Leben erweckt haben könnte. Rettung auf Belsavis Unterdessen auf der Eiswelt Belsavis sind Han und Leia auf eine Zitadelle von Plett gestoßen, die vor über dreißig Jahren als geheimer Unterschlupf für junge Jedi diente, um sich vor Imperator Palpatine zu verstecken. Die Suche nach den von Drub McKumbs angedeuteten unterirdischen Gängen bleibt jedoch ohne Erfolg. Später erkennt Leia eine vermeintlich fremde Frau als die ehemalige Geliebte Palpatines wieder. Es handelt sich um Roganda Ismaren, die den machthungrigen Plan verfolgt, mithilfe ihres Sohnes Irek die Herrschaft über die Galaxis an sich zu reißen. Auch Leia hat ein Gespräch von Roganda heimlich mitverfolgt und ist hinter ihre heimlichen Plänen gekommen. Irek versteht es, seine Machtbegabung zu nutzen, um Maschinen zu beeinflussen und mit ungeheuren Fähigkeiten auszustatten. Er war es auch, der Palpatines Auge wiedererweckte, doch ist er außerstande, den Willen zu kontrollieren, was dazu führt, dass dieser seine ursprüngliche und dreißig Jahre alte Programmierung zur Vernichtung der Zitadelle auf Belsavis fortsetzt. Noch bevor Roganda und ihr bösartiger Sohn ihre Pläne in die Tat umsetzen konnten, war es Leia und Han gelungen, sie zu vertreiben. Palpatines Auge steuert geradewegs auf den Planeten Belsavis zu, um den Unterschlupf der Jedi-Kinder zu vernichten. Der Umstand, dass die Jawas, welche von der Doktrin des Willen unberührt bleiben, das gesamte Schiff auseinanderzubauen versuchen, macht die Situation für Luke unnötig schwerer. Luke und Callista haben ebenfalls erfahren, dass Palpatines Auge die Zitadelle auf Belsavis angreifen wird, und sie versuchen nun, diesen Plan mit allen Mitteln zu vereiteln. Nachdem es ihm gelungen ist, Cray aus den Fängen der Gamorreaner zu befreien, setzt Luke alle Hebel in Bewegung, um die Insassen von Palpatines Auge mithilfe von Transportschiffen zu evakuieren, sodass er das Schiff schließlich zerstören kann. Dabei kommt es zu einem Kampf, bei dem Nichos endgültig vernichtet wird. Um den Plan zu erfüllen ist es notwendig, dass jemand an Bord der Dreadnaught bleibt, um das Schiff in die Luft zu jagen. Cray meldet sich für diese Aktion freiwillig und nimmt dabei in Kauf, dabei selbst getötet zu werden. Nach der erfolgreichen Zerstörung der Dreadnaught bemerkt Luke eine vorbeirauschende Rettungskapsel, die – wie sich später zeigt – Cray vor der Explosion rettete. Nachdem die Kapsel geborgen wurde, erkennt Luke, dass es Callistas Geist in Cray Körper ist, der vor ihm steht. Trotz des Verlustes von Cray, ist Luke doch glücklich Callista in die Arme schließen zu können, zumal sich zwischen den beiden an Bord von Palpatines Auge eine Liebesaffäre entwickelte. Unglücklicherweise hatte Callista bei ihrer Einnistung in Crays Körper, ihre Fähigkeiten in der Macht verloren. Palpatines Auge en:Children of the Jedi